


Śnić

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Niepanowania nad własnym umysłem to najgorsze co może się zdarzyć.





	

Wziąłem jego rękę w swoją.  
Zesztywniał, rozszerzył nozdrza, oczy wbite w moją dłoń. Jeleń wyczuwający niebezpieczeństwo.  
Fascynujące.  
Przebiegłem palcami do zgięcia łokcia, wzwyż do ramienia.  
Przyspieszony oddech, serce wali w piersi, drży ale nie próbuje uciec Ryba połknęła haczyk.  
Will.  
Szszszszsz, spokojnie wszystko w porządku.  
Przeciągnąłem palcem po spękanych wargach, usta poszły zaraz po nim.  
Nie szarp się. Tylko ty i ja. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim.  
Znajomy ciężar w dłoni, błysk ostrza w świetle gwiazd.  
Nie szarp się! Wszystko się skończy. Dostaniesz to czego chciałeś, pełna władza umysłu.  
Ciiii skarbie, spokojnie mój piękny.  
Język wędruje po jego szyi, ostrze rusza tuż za nim.  
Krew, śmierć, krzyk.  
Sen czy rzeczywistość?


End file.
